


Sweet as the first kiss

by peirypatt



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is afraid, I'm still don't know what I am doing, M/M, Steve is supportive, angsty young love, sweet young love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/pseuds/peirypatt
Summary: In the summer of 1985, Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington bonded in the way that seemed most logical, alcohol, but it took some time for things to start getting personal.





	Sweet as the first kiss

In the summer of 1985, Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington bonded in the way that seemed most logical. Alcohol.

 

Steve could turn his back to his friends, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still keep the masses entertained, it helps to have enough money to buy as much alcohol he wanted for the parties.

 

What started with a competition slowly but constantly developed to friendly banters, it was easy to forget how an asshole Hargrove could be after he showed his charm. This well-mannered teasing could be seen outside parties too, like in the school's halls and the basketball court.

 

Soon the parties weren't enough for them and changed to a different location. The quarry was isolated enough for them there wasn't anyone to complain about the noise or their presence late at night.

 

Steve would bring the beer and Billy the music and his rakish personality, they would stay way longer after the last can of beer has been emptied just singing, dancing or talking with slurred voices about any little aspect of their life under the starry sky.

 

It was when they changed location again that things started to get personal.

 

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV with Nick at nite like background noise, Steve was lying over Billy's shoulder, giving him his back, his eyes set on the sliding door.  

 

" Harrington, you are a menace "

 

" What? What the hell are talking about? "

 

" You. I could be in any party blacking out with so much pussy and beer, but here I am, drinking beer and watching TV in your living room. You are making me soft, King " 

 

"The fuck? you were the one that got tired over the same parties and Kristen's wallpaper, now you are blaming me for what, agree with you? "

 

" Getting drunk in the same houses with the same people is boring but leave it to you to make  **_this_ ** domestic "

 

" If you don't like it you can drag your sorry ass outside, also what the fuck you mean with  **_this_ ** . What does  **_this_ ** mean?  "

 

" You know **_this_** , what we do, **_this_**...you know "

 

" Friendship? "

 

" Ugh, why do you have to sound so cheesy? "

 

" I'm just calling it for what it is "

 

" No, you are just being a carebear about it, like always "

 

" Duuude, what the fuck? where the fuck did you get that? I'm not a softy and stop changing the subject "

 

" Come on King. Are you really telling me that you didn't use those big eyes of yours to charm the girls around here?  You have that American boy act that charms the parents"

 

" The only parents I had met were the Wheelers and let me tell you, they weren't charmed " 

 

" You are so full of shit pretty boy "

 

" You really think that if I could charm people that way I wouldn't use it? To upgrade my grades, for example, the only person I see charmed with me is you. Are you in love with me? "

 

" Madly " 

 

" ...what? " 

 

Billy sobered up and tensed beside him. His laughter ceased.

 

" I'm just joking Harrington " Billy tried to play it off bumping his shoulder, but he knew that it was just an act.  First, it's been a while since he used his last name to address him and second, he could believe that Billy was just being his usual self if it weren't for the fact that he was far too tense for that.

 

Billy abruptly stood up when he was going to speak.

 

"I'm going for a beer, do you want one? "

 

He knew a getaway when he saw one.  Billy was giving him a chance to ignore what just occurred, pretend that it never happened.

 

" Wait " he grabbed Billy's hand before he could get away, before speaking again he wanted to be sure of what he was going to say and asked himself, how bad would it be to be in a relationship with Billy?

 

The answer came to him when he visualized how would be a kiss between them, and if the butterflies in his stomach are indicative then, it would be quite pleasant. 

 

"It's okay, I don't mind" he runs little circles with his thumb on the blond backhand. Billy was still not facing him, ready to walk away.

 

" If you want, I don't care...I mean...we could try "  No, this isn't it, this isn't what he wanted to say, Billy won't get it.

 

" I want to kiss you "

 

This time Billy turns around, his eyes were wide open, frowning looking between confused and angry. It seems that he has to reassure him that this is real, that he is being real.

 

" I want to kiss you " he speaks with more confidence, stands from the couch and gets close to Billy.

 

" I want to kiss you "  he lowers his voice and intertwines their hands.

 

" I want to kiss you " he whispers and gives his hand a squeeze. He waits.

 

Watching how Billy seems to weigh the pros and cons, he waits for permission, for a sign, for anything or something.

 

The frown disappeared leaving blue watered eyes, lips parted. He has never seen him with such an open and vulnerable expression before. Slowly he leans forward, not looking away from Billy, the only moment he stops was when he feels the blonde gasps, their lips were just inches apart.

 

Fuck it. He goes for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and if you want you can leave a comment.


End file.
